Yoren Glitterdelve
Yoren Glitterdelve is a possible Dwarf companion in Dungeon Siege II: Broken World. He is a Fist of Stone, mixing mastery over nature magic with melee attacks. Personality Yoren is very goal-driven, and does not give up on any given task until it has been completed. Like many Dwarves, he believes whole-heartedly in the notion that, if something exists, it can be bought, just so long as one knows the right price. Yoren trusts only what he sees with his own two eyes, not putting much stock in what others may try and tell him. Biography Broken World Yoren Glitterdelve hails from the legendary Glitterdelve Mine in the kingdom of Ehb, traveling east to search for the lost Dwarven enclave of Glorydeep, which had broken off all contact with their western kin 150 years before. He believed that the Glorydeep Dwarves had holed themselves up, in order to hoard the immense wealth that their mines were said to hold. During his journey, the Second Cataclysm struck, but the bold warrior continued on, eventually arriving at the Dryad Outpost, which was located in a region that was almost identical to the one described in an old report by the lost Dwarves. Although Yoren was eager to search for his cousins, the appearance of dangerous bound creatures in the surrounding wilderness forced him to recruit outside help in the form of a party that had defeated an insane tyrant named Valdis a year before, led by a descendant of Azunai the Defender himself. Together, they discovered a hidden cache in the Blasted Valley south of the Outpost, clearly marked with the emblem of the Glorydeep Mine. Soon after, the group encountered the Overmage of the Cinbri, who Yoren had been told much about by his companions. The Dwarf was surprised to find this villain so incredibly charismatic, but was warned that manipulation was the Overmage's modus operandi. After traveling to the Elven town of Aman'lu, and engaging the Overmage's Familiar allies, Yoren noticed a series of mysterious pillars, humming with magical energy, deep within the lairs of the dreaded Familiar Surgeons. The grooves upon the surface of these columns fit his hands perfectly, and Yoren realized that they had been made by Dwarves. They were not original to the area, however, and had been moved there from somewhere else. Yoren and his companions found that somewhere else soon enough. Using a portal opened by the Overmage in the city of Solanum, they appeared on the outskirts of the Glorydeep Enclave itself. The lost Dwarves were not rolling in gold as Yoren had assumed however, but were, in fact, slaves to the vile Cinbri, tricked into serving him long ago. He was ashamed that he had ever thought they were misers, and vowed to avenge not only his lost Glitterdelve cousins, but all the Dwarves who suffered at the hands of the Overmage. He killed the Familiar Overseers alongside his companions, and delved into the depths of the Cinbri City itself, where they came face-to-face with the Overmage once again. It was a harrowing battle, especially after the Cinbri joined his soul with that of the evil giant, Zaramoth, and became Zaramoth Reborn, but, in the end, Yoren and his friends overcame. Ending Yoren returned to Ehb alongside Amren the Elf, rallying the Mining Guild for a rescue expedition to the Glorydeep Mine. In time, he became a well-respected judge, and came to be known far and wide for his wisdom and fairness. Companion Info Yoren can be found at the Dryad Outpost, speaking to a Dryad guard on the eastern side of the central bridge. In order to recruit him, one must accept his quest, Hunt for the Lost Dwarves, and discover evidence of the Glorydeep Dwarves by finding the abandoned mine in the hills to the south of town. Yoren's levels when first recruited are as follows: Category:DS2:BW Companions Category:Companions Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Melee fighters Category:Fists of Stone